


Holding on to what I have(n't) got

by yuki013



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Death, Hurt/Comfort, I am so sorry though I am not, Lemon, M/M, Pacific Rim!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki013/pseuds/yuki013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’è qualcosa che lo mette incredibilmente a disagio in quelle piccole cose che non si trovano dove dovrebbero essere. Non ci ha mai fatto caso, ma adesso lo fa. E quando lo fa i fragili muri della sua mente crollano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on to what I have(n't) got

Il mondo è sempre un po’ più silenzioso, un po’ meno vasto. Da così in alto l’oceano sembra quasi percorribile in un paio di passi. Ruggisce e si abbatte contro la costa, è un animale che attacca e si ritrae con zanne invisibili e artigli di schiuma. Riluce di un blu anomalo, brilla nella notte senza stelle. Gli occhi della macchina guardano in basso, ma altri occhi all’interno vedono attraverso un ologramma di pixel il risultato della battaglia.  
Oikawa guarda alla sua sinistra e vede il buio. Vede le stelle e il mare che si perde all’orizzonte, confondendosi con il cielo scuro. Vede cavi tranciati dai quali sprizzano scintille e un computer dallo schermo rotto con un fermo immagine che non riesce nemmeno a leggere. Il mondo gli sembra incredibilmente silenzioso, ma soltanto perché non riesce a sentire niente. Nelle sue orecchie il fischio acuto dell’esplosione di poco prima risuona come dentro una cassa. Vorrebbe urlare, ma non è certo di poterlo fare. Crede che non gli sia rimasta più voce. Non riesce a chiudere gli occhi che lacrimano perché li ha tenuti troppo aperti. Non riesce a muoversi. Lo Jaeger è una massa di acciaio che non gli serve a niente in quel momento.  
Semplicemente, Oikawa si lascia sopraffare dal vuoto del drift e guarda alla sua sinistra, là dove un attimo prima c’era Iwaizumi a rimproverarlo. Laddove ora resta soltanto fumo e pezzi di metallo. Non sente e non parla, ma gli sembra di non ricordare come si faccia. Si lascia andare, e con lui lo Jaeger.

\-----

__  
01.  
"I am nothing. I’m like someone who’s been thrown into the ocean at night, floating all alone.  
I reach out, but no one is there. I call out, but no one answers." 

 

C’è un momento all’interno dello Shatterdome in cui tutto si ferma e suona una campana. I tecnici, gli informatici, gli scienziati, i piloti e tutti nell’immensa struttura che accoglie gli Jaegar interrompono la loro routine e si tolgono chi i cappelli, chi le cuffiette, chi i caschi. Scende un silenzio pesante interrotto solo dal rumore degli impianti elettrici. Hinata stringe il cucchiaio fra le dita e guarda il suo piatto ancora mezzo pieno. Gli viene da vomitare, ma non lo allontana. Attende che con la seconda campana le azioni riprendano normalmente per alzarsi e filare in camera propria. Qualcuno lo saluta per strada, in un tono così mesto che lui non ricambia nemmeno.  
Quando si richiude la porta di ferro alle spalle trova Kageyama seduto sul proprio letto, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e un’espressione furiosa in volto. Stringe i propri pugni e urla, tira una sedia contro un muro, svuota i polmoni finché gli viene il fiatone e si lascia scivolare contro la parete, prendendosi la testa fra le mani.  
«Hinata.»  
Gli tremano le dita e vorrebbe urlare ancora, o picchiare qualcuno, o far finta che non sia successo niente. Ha l’espressione vuota di Oikawa cucita dietro le palpebre però, e ogni volta che ci pensa deve mordersi le labbra con forza per non lasciarsi andare, di nuovo. Sente il corpo di Kageyama scivolare accanto al suo, una sua spalla toccare la propria. Non dice niente, rimane lì seduto a guardare il soffitto con la stessa espressione impotente che ha da quella notte. Nessuno dei due piange, ma i loro occhi sono gonfi e le gole fanno male e le unghie si conficcano contro i palmi delle mani. Non c’è niente che possano fare, eppure farebbero qualsiasi cosa. Se solo fossero arrivati prima, più velocemente, più in fretta.  
Rimane una voragine a inghiottirli, un senso di colpa nero e profondo che fa stringere loro i pugni e i denti fino a tarda sera. Restano lì per chissà quante ore, ma nessuno si azzarda a disturbarli. Elaborano il dolore come si elaborerebbe la perdita di un arto, con la consapevolezza che non possa tornare indietro, mentre quello continua a far male anche quando non c’è più.

 

Kageyama sobbalza quando qualcuno bussa alla loro stanza. Hinata si è addormentato sulla sua spalla con un’espressione contrita, il viso teso anche nel sonno. Appoggia piano la sua testa alla parete per non svegliarlo e apre la porta, che cigola per un istante prima di zittirsi.  
«Ehi. Come va? C’è stato un po’ di casino prima e ci siamo preoccupati.»  
Sugawara ha gli occhi arrossati e l’espressione stanca di chi non dorme da un bel po’. Fra le braccia tiene tre carpette e diversi fogli pinzettati l’uno con l’altro. Alle sue spalle Sawamura si gratta la testa e gli fa un cenno con la mano. Gli basta guardarli per capire che sono più stanchi, più impegnati e più sopraffatti dagli ultimi eventi di quanto non lo sia lui. Abbassa il capo e indica alle sue spalle con il pollice.  
«Sta dormendo. Andiamo a parlare altrove.»  
I due annuiscono, facendo un passo indietro. Kageyama lancia un’ultima occhiata a Hinata prima di chiudere la porta, pesante quanto i pensieri che sembrano soffocarlo.  
«Credo sia superfluo dirti che non è stata colpa vostra, ma siete due idioti ed è giusto che ve lo dica: non è stata colpa vostra» esordisce Sawamura dopo qualche passo lungo il corridoio. «Ce l’aveva nello stomaco il secondo kaiju, quel bastardo. Ecco perché era così grande.»  
«Conosciamo i rischi del mestiere» continua Sugawara, uno sguardo dolce ma stanco rivolto a Kageyama. «Nessuno di noi avrebbe voluto che capitasse. Possiamo solo continuare a fare del nostro meglio anche per lui.»  
Non parla Kageyama, ma serra i pugni e inghiotte rabbia pura. Sugawara e Sawamura sono stati due dei primissimi piloti di Jaegar, e hanno probabilmente combattuto il triplo dei kaiju che hanno visto lui e Hinata. Li hanno addestrati, consigliati, aiutati e protetti innumerevoli volte quando erano ancora inesperti e fin troppo precipitosi. Sa bene che nelle loro parole è nascosto un dolore profondo, una morsa al petto che probabilmente non è nemmeno nuova. Quanti compagni hanno visto morire? si domanda Tobio, senza desiderare davvero una risposta. Si ferma poco prima dell’ingresso della sala comune.  
«Vorrei fare a pezzi qualcosa. Vorrei riportarlo indietro.»  
I due non si voltano, ma i loro visi esprimono le stesse emozioni. Se solo, se avessimo, se fossimo, se e sempre se. Le spalle di Sugawara tremano e un pugno di Sawamura si abbatte con forza contro il muro. Kageyama alza lo sguardo e sa che non li vedrà mai più così deboli se non in quel momento. Devono essere tutti forti, devono esserlo. Sono la speranza che tiene in vita migliaia di persone. Il peso di quella responsabilità però non gli è mai sembrato tanto ingiusto e insopportabile.  
«È quello che vorremmo tutti, ma non possiamo. Perciò faremo quello che sappiamo fare meglio.» Kageyama guarda Sawamura e lo trova incredibilmente serio, le spalle dritte e il busto eretto. «Combatteremo.»

 

«Oi– kawa!»  
Tooru spalanca gli occhi e la faccia arrabbiata di Iwaizumi gli si para davanti. Lo fissa malissimo prima di dargli un calcio alla testa. Non è molto forte, ma Oikawa si lamenta e piagnucola tenendosi la fronte.  
«Mi hai fatto male, Iwa-chan!» Si mette seduto sull’erba, toccandosi la parte dolorante.  
«La colpa è tua che non ti svegliavi.»  
Iwaizumi tiene la maglietta alzata sulla pancia come un telo, e Oikawa deve sporgersi per vedere cosa c’è dentro. Il suo sguardo si illumina un attimo dopo.  
«Sei andato a prenderle per me?» chiede Oikawa, e per poco non si becca un altro calcio. Iwaizumi si siede con attenzione e sparge le fragole fra le sue gambe e quelle di Oikawa, facendole rotolare contro l’erba umida. Un’ape si avvicina curiosa e si posa su una di esse, volando via un attimo dopo. Iwaizumi prende il frutto e lo lancia più in là, guardando l’ape posarvisi nuovamente. Quando si volta Oikawa sta già mordendone una con l’aria estasiata di chi ha aspettato di farlo per tutto l’anno.  
«Sono così buone! Se non ti sbrighi a mangiarle le finirò tutte.»  
Ma Iwaizumi non mangia. Guarda oltre la sponda del fiume, verso il cielo che si fra grigio in prossimità del mare. Ha un’espressione preoccupata che stona con le guance tonde. Oikawa mastica le fragole e lo guarda osservare un punto troppo lontano perché possa individuarlo allungandosi un po’.  
«Cosa guardi di tanto interessante?»  
«Nulla. Ho una brutta sensazione.»  
Hajime si volta e prende una fragola, tenendola dal picciolo mentre la morde. Non parla, ma è ancora visibilmente preoccupato e a Oikawa da fastidio che rovini l’atmosfera con quell’umore così cupo. Lui adora i pomeriggi d’estate che passano là dove il fiume Hirose fa una delle sue ultime strettoie creando un corso d’acqua lento a ridosso delle campagne. Gli piace la tranquillità, il frinire delle cicale, Iwaizumi che pesca con lui. Gli piace passare le sue giornate con Hajime a non far nulla.  
«È perché sei sempre arrabbiato, Iwa-chan. Dovresti sorridere di più» dice, lasciandosi cadere di schiena contro il manto erboso. Oikawa sa che l’altro lo sta guardando male, ma non gli da peso. A volte sente semplicemente di dovergli dire le cose come stanno, senza preoccuparsi dei pugni che prenderà dopo. L’urto però non arriva, e nemmeno il rimprovero. Iwaizumi gattona fino ad arrivargli a fianco e si siede in totale silenzio. Oikawa lo guarda rilassarsi pian piano, il cipiglio sulla fronte sparisce in favore di un’espressione un poco più neutra. È ancora preoccupato per qualcosa ma sta provando a non pensarci. Tooru sorride e sente il bisogno di prenderlo per mano. Quando lo fa l’altro non lo scaccia, ma ricambia la stretta. A volte basta che non parlino per capirsi, che pensino ad altro, che si godano un pomeriggio tranquillo come quello. Basta davvero pochissimo a entrambi per star bene.  
Un verso agghiacciante taglia l’aria ed entrambi sobbalzano così forte che Oikawa è costretto ad alzarsi per vedere, per capire. Le sue dita ancora strette fra quelle di Hajime tremano. Vede sfocato davanti a sé, i suoni si confondono e al secondo grido si copre un orecchio con la mano libera. Quando si gira verso Iwaizumi, l’altro non ha più sette anni. Ha addosso una tuta da pilota e negli occhi una paura che Oikawa non ha mai visto, men che meno sul volto di Hajime. Gli sussurra qualcosa, ma è tutto troppo confuso per capire cosa stia dicendo. Cambia lo scenario e ci sono solo polvere, freddo, pioggia, il grido disumano di una bestia. Poi Iwaizumi scompare, e Oikawa urla il suo nome senza emettere alcun suono. Il suo mondo si fa buio.

 

Riapre gli occhi su un presente che è caldo e profuma di biancheria pulita e disinfettante per pavimenti. I suoi occhi impiegano qualche istante per mettere a fuoco la rete della branda sovrastante quella in cui si trova. Ne segue l’intreccio del ferro, contando quanti quadretti ci sono ma solo fino a metà, finché anche quello lo annoia. Si rigira nel cuscino e avverte un odore familiare che lo tranquillizza. Le coperte, la federa, la felpa che ha messo ancora scosso dai brividi sono oggetti conosciuti che lo mettono a proprio agio con il loro odore, un misto di muschio e olio di motore che lo porta con la mente al suo Jaegar chiuso da qualche parte nello Shatterdome. Non sa che ore siano perché ha spento il cellulare. Non ha idea se fuori sia notte o giorno. Ha passato un tempo indefinito rinchiuso nella sua stanza e il mondo sembra essersi annullato, annichilito su se stesso senza rumori che possano disturbarlo. È tutto incredibilmente calmo, placidamente silenzioso. Oikawa non ricorda di aver mai sentito tanto silenzio in vita sua.  
Il materasso si piega quando cerca di mettersi a sedere, piombando di nuovo con le spalle supino. Ci riprova con un discreto successo, aggrappandosi con le dita ai bordi dell’impalcatura per restare in quella posizione. Puzza di sudore e di gomma bruciata, ha i capelli appiccicati al viso e le mani sporche di terra. Il suo cervello sembra registrare la cosa come superflua, perché quando si alza e si dirige in bagno nemmeno si guarda allo specchio. Osserva a lungo il vortice nel water, domandandosi se tutto quel che tirano giù torni all’oceano. Torna tutto all’oceano alla fine?  
La lampadina penzolante del bagno getta una vaga penombra sul casino che regna nella stanza. È pulita e ordinata, ma Oikawa la guarda e non riesce a non trovarla sudicia. Uno dei suoi calzini è rimasto appeso agli scalini del letto. Due libri sono fuori posto dal loro scaffale e si trovano sul piccolo tavolo da campeggio. Una delle due sedie è rovesciata per terra e il tamburo si è capovolto nella caduta. C’è qualcosa che lo mette incredibilmente a disagio in quelle piccole cose che non si trovano dove dovrebbero essere. Non ci ha mai fatto caso, ma adesso lo fa. E quando lo fa i fragili muri della sua mente crollano.  
Oikawa appoggia la spalla allo stipite della porta, sentendosi mancare il respiro e il terreno sotto i piedi. Dov’era qualche ora prima, quando quella stanza era ancora perfetta, un’oasi grigia in una teca di ferro? Dove era rimasta la sua mente che si arrovellava su qualcosa – qualunque cosa – per convincersi di non aver visto? Tooru si guarda le mani e le stringe una contro l’altra davanti al viso, le allontana e si morde le labbra prima che un singhiozzo lo scuota. Ne segue un altro, un altro ancora, fin quando al posto di piangere viene scosso dai tremiti e da una tosse che non è di malattia, ma di dolore. Dondola avanti e indietro e aspetta, che cosa non lo sa. Che accada un miracolo. Che quell’odore che ha addosso non se ne vada mai. Che il dolore si faccia rabbia e furia cieca contro il prossimo mostro. Ma niente accade nel silenzio della stanza, e Oikawa aspetta. Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta ancora. Aspetta che passi pur sapendo che non passerà in un paio di ore, né in un paio di anni.  
Aspetta un rimprovero, un abbraccio, parole dure, parole di conforto. Desidera quel che non può avere, e si spezza un singhiozzo vuoto dopo l’altro.

 

Hinata è ancora addormentato contro la parete della stanza quando Kageyama ritorna dalla sala comune. In mano ha un fascicolo pieno di dati, numeri e statistiche sui kaiju battuti quella notte. li posa sul tavolo e si avvicina all’altro, inginocchiandosi e scuotendolo piano per un braccio.  
«Hm…»  
«Sono io. Va’ a letto.»  
Gli occhi di Hinata si aprono lentamente, restano socchiusi sopra le occhiaie che Kageyama osserva preoccupato. L’altro ha sempre avuto problemi di sonno da quando sono allo Shatterdome. Lo preoccupa vederlo così sfiancato, anche se non glielo direbbe mai. Si alza e allunga una mano per aiutarlo a fare lo stesso. Deve spingerlo da dietro per farlo arrivare alla branda, la sua ovviamente. È sicuro che se lo spingesse fino a quella di sopra se lo ritroverebbe addosso con qualche osso rotto.  
«Ha senso quello che facciamo, Kageyama?»  
Tobio guarda Hinata, lo guarda nascondere i propri occhi con un gesto stanco del braccio. Appoggia una mano sul letto e gli tira le coperte fino al naso.  
«Tua sorella e tua madre vivono tranquille perché ci siamo noi e gli altri a fermare i kaiju. Lo stesso vale per la mia famiglia, quelle di Sugawara e Sawamura, di Oikawa, e anche quella di Iwaizumi. Noi li proteggiamo tutti, non dimenticarlo.» Gli scombina i capelli con una mano, incapace di poter fare più di quello. «Ora dormi.»  
Hinata annuisce sotto le coperte, tirando le gambe a sé e restando in posizione fetale. Kageyama attende di sentirlo respirare in maniera più regolare per salire fino all’altro letto, sfatto e con le coperte ammucchiate da un lato. Quando posa la testa sul cuscino per un attimo brevissimo si immagina al posto di Oikawa e sente freddo, un freddo che gli percorre le ossa e la schiena da una vertebra all’altra. Hinata però respira nel letto di sotto e Tobio rilassa le spalle, proiettandosi verso la prossima battaglia. Ci sarà un tempo per il commiato, e passato quello dovranno ricominciare come se nulla fosse accaduto. Nulla sarà più lo stesso, ne è certo, ma non possono assolutamente mollare. Non possono e non devono, e nonostante poche lacrime gli righino il volto prima che il sonno lo inghiotta, l’indomani terrà la testa alta e dirà addio al proprio mentore. Poi combatterà ancora, perché è l’unica scelta che hanno. L’unica che abbiano mai avuto.

 

In un’altra stanza, non troppo distante da quella di Hinata e Kageyama, Sugawara sogna. Nel suo sogno vivono tutti in una piccola cittadina di Miyaji, alle pendici di una montagna. Vanno a scuola insieme e giocano a pallavolo. Amano la pallavolo. Koushi vede sé stesso alzare la palla al capitano Daichi che finge una schiacciata, intercettata invece da Asahi.  
Asahi, che ha deciso di dedicare la sua vita alla ricerca contro il blu di kaiju.  
Segnano e la squadra esalta. C’è Hinata che saltella sotto la rete e Nishinoya che corre da Asahi per dargli il cinque con entrambe le mani.  
Nishinoya, che piccolo di statura com’è ricostruisce sulla carta città distrutte che altri rimetteranno in piedi.  
Sogna di essere in campeggio circondato dai propri amici, ad arrostire carne sul fuoco mentre Tanaka canta vecchie canzoni giapponesi stonando ad ogni strofa.  
Il maestro Tanaka che insegna ai bambini a non temere il mostro perché là fuori qualcuno li protegge.  
È tutto tanto vivido che quando si sveglia e il ticchettare dell’orologio sulla parete sostituisce il rimbalzare ritmico della palla contro il muro, impiega qualche attimo a collegare tempo e luogo. Si trova nella sua stanza, non in una palestra. Daichi gli dorme accanto e Sugawara traccia le rughe sulla sua fronte con il pollice. Gli occhi scuri dell’altro si aprono mentre gli rivolge un sorriso triste ma gentile.  
«Non riesci a dormire?»  
«Ho fatto un sogno.»  
Sawamura si posiziona meglio accanto a lui e lo ingloba in un abbraccio goffo. Le brande sono piccole e dormire in due nello stesso letto significa necessariamente stare stretti. Non che a loro dispiaccia.  
«Andavamo al liceo» inizia a raccontare Koushi. «Noi due eravamo del terzo. C’erano anche gli altri piloti e tutti i nostri vecchi amici. Vincevamo una partita dopo l’altra, battevamo un avversario più forte del precedente ad ogni partita. C’erano proprio tutti, anche i piloti australiani. Proprio tutti.» La voce di Sugawara si incrina, e Sawamura lo stringe un po’ di più e gli bacia piano la fronte. Lo culla accarezzandogli il capo e la spalla.  
«Sembra un sogno bellissimo.»  
«Lo era. Mi sarebbe piaciuto vivere una vita ordinaria come quella.»  
Ma i piloti iniziano a combattere giovani, sempre. Passano dalla leva obbligatoria all’addestramento, i più forti nella mente e nel corpo vengono scelti a coppie sin dall’inizio. Si allenano a coppie, crescono a coppie, diventano piloti di Jaegar a coppie. E nella maggior parte dei casi tutto questo accade quando non hanno ancora diciotto anni. Sugawara trema al ricordo del loro primo combattimento e vorrebbe farsi minuscolo nell’abbraccio di Daichi e scomparire dentro quella utopica normalità, portandolo con sé.  
«Anche a me, Suga. Anche a me.»

 

_02._  
"He does not exist here, with me, but flesh that does not exist will never die,  
and promises unmade are never broken." 

 

C’è stato un momento preciso nella vita di Oikawa in cui si è reso conto di indossare perennemente delle maschere. Non lo faceva con cattiveria, ma essere popolare a scuola prima e all’accademia poi e avere uno stuolo di ammiratrici e di ragazzi che lo prendevano come modello in qualche modo gli aveva reso naturale mostrare quella facciata sempre composta, gentile e perfetta che era l’Oikawa Tooru conosciuto da tutti. C’erano tanti Oikawa, tutti simili ma tutti non più di una banale copertura.  
Iwaizumi non si era mai bevuto quella storia però. Ogni volta che lui esagerava con l’addestramento e finiva in infermeria l’altro andava a fargli visita solo per picchiarlo ancora, come se le garze e i punti di sutura non facessero già abbastanza male. Poi però lo guardava con le sopracciglia corrugate e Tooru sapeva di averlo fatto preoccupare un’altra volta. Mormorava uno “scusa” a bassa voce e la storia finiva lì, almeno per il momento. E di spaventi Iwaizumi ne aveva presi eccome nel corso degli anni.  
L’evoluzione del loro rapporto era stata accidentata e graduale a tratti, subitanea ad altri. Tooru lo aveva sempre guardato con occhi diversi. All’accademia non c’era appuntamento che potesse fargli saltare un venerdì sera con l’altro. Una volta alla settimana si mettevano davanti al vecchio lettore dvd e sceglievano il film più trash che riuscivano a trovare, criticandolo nei modi più cattivi e sarcastici possibili. Hajime rideva sempre di cuore e annuiva se era d’accordo, gli lanciava i popcorn in faccia se avevano opinioni diverse. “Non capisci Iwa-chan! Non sono smancerie quelle, sono feels!”. L’aveva detto in maniera così plateale che l’altro era scoppiato a ridere tenendosi la pancia e perdendo l’equilibrio aveva sbattuto la testa contro il comò. Oikawa aveva continuato a sbellicarsi anche mentre Iwaizumi lo riempiva di pizzicotti, dandogli tutta la colpa dell’accaduto.  
Un’altra volta, una che entrambi ricordavano perfettamente anche anni dopo, Iwaizumi aveva baciato Tooru. “Ho perso una scommessa” aveva detto, ed era vero. Bokuto, un loro coetaneo diventato poi pilota del Night Owl che da cinque anni proteggeva parte del nord America, si lamentava dall’altro lato della sala comune mentre passava venti dollari al suo copilota Akaashi che ringraziava Iwaizumi con un cenno del capo. Tooru era rimasto lì incredulo, con il cucchiaio colmo di porridge che cadeva in gocce nella ciotola a mezz’aria e l’espressione beota di chi si è appena perso un attimo cruciale della propria vita. La seconda volta, quella ufficiale, era stato lui a baciarlo negli spogliatoi della base di Singapore dopo la loro prima simulazione di pilotaggio. Si era preso un pugno in faccia per quello, ma la sera quando ci aveva riprovato aveva il lato destro del viso tanto gonfio che Iwaizumi lo aveva lasciato fare. Gli aveva sempre detto che quello era stato l’unico motivo, e che il resto della situazione era nata da sé.  
“Il resto della situazione”, come la chiamava Iwaizumi, comprendeva il sentirsi terribilmente imbarazzati ogni volta che si infilava la tuta e Oikawa gli fischiava dietro con tanto di apprezzamenti su quanto quella fosse stretta nei punti giusti. Una cosa era Oikawa che faceva il cascamorto con le ragazze, un’altra che flirtasse apertamente con lui. Una volta trasferiti permanentemente nella base di Chiba, Oikawa aveva dato inizio a una lunga ed estenuante campagna di conquista. Hajime gli sfuggiva, si rinchiudeva, lo rifiutava con mille scuse. Tutte erano però, per l’appunto, semplici scuse. Il giorno in cui le Hawaii vennero distrutte da un categoria 3 si erano sentiti entrambi così impotenti e inutili che si erano scambiati morsi piuttosto che baci. Da lì le cose si erano evolute pian piano – le carezze, il sesso, le coccole. Il corpo di Oikawa che ondeggiava piano sopra quello di Iwaizumi e le dita di quest’ultimo che rimanevano strette per tutta la durata dell’amplesso in quelle di Tooru.  
Adesso Oikawa ricorda tutte quelle cose e non ha la forza di muoversi dal punto in cui si trova, di lasciare l’angolo della stanza e di tornare in quel letto in cui hanno fatto l’amore con calma, rivestendosi in fretta perché suonava l’allarme, con urgenza dopo una battaglia, ridendo fra le lenzuola, con violenza dopo una brutta litigata. Immagina il viso di Hajime sullo stesso cuscino che ha ancora il suo profumo e le proprie dita che ne tracciano i contorni del viso, delle labbra e del mento. Immagina la sua voce ed è così chiara nel chiamarlo, così limpida che perlustra la stanza con lo sguardo prima di realizzare che se l’è immaginata. Più cerca di elaborare la mancanza e più il suo cervello si rifiuta, i suoi sensi lo prendono in giro, le sue percezioni lo tradiscono. Hajime è un fantasma in quella stanza e lui se lo sente addosso e dentro il cranio, dentro il petto che si alza e si abbassa con un ritmo ben preciso. Sente le dita callose di Iwaizumi fra i capelli ma sa che non ci sono, sente i suoi rimproveri ma non la sua voce. Avverte le sue dita sulla pelle ma sono solo le proprie, quando cerca di abbracciarsi e di trattenere quegli ultimi stralci dell’altro che gli rimangono. Un profumo familiare. Un bicchiere lasciato mezzo pieno. Le pantofole ai piedi del letto. Lo spazzolino sul mobiletto del bagno. Gli occhiali da lettura sul comodino.  
Trattiene quell’ultimo ricordo di Iwaizumi che gli dice qualcosa, di lui che non riesce a sentire. Metà del Cherry Bomb è affondato nell’oceano e Hajime sta per fare lo stesso, i piedi meccanici che lo tengono ancorato allo Jaegar prossimi a cedere. Oikawa avrebbe voluto tagliarsi le gambe se fosse servito a farlo staccare da quei maledetti aggeggi. Ma Hajime aveva capito tutto, sin dall’inizio. Il secondo kaiju era sconfitto, lui stava per cadere da ottanta metri a strapiombo sul mare e nei suoi occhi Tooru aveva visto soltanto il proprio riflesso. Il riflesso terrorizzato e spaventoso di chi si rende conto che sta per perdere tutto, e nonostante questo non può fare nulla per fermare il tempo e riavvolgerlo, scappare, far finta che quella non sia la loro battaglia.  
“Non dev’essere per forza anche la tua battaglia” aveva detto un giorno a Iwaizumi, quando lo avevano scelto per il progetto Jaegar. Iwaizumi era nella media e avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi, nessuno lo avrebbe biasimato. “Senza me a tenerti d’occhio ti faresti ammazzare, Stupikawa” gli aveva risposto l’altro, dandogli uno scappellotto dietro la nuca. “Questa è la nostra battaglia.”  
A ripensarci viene da sorridere a Oikawa. Stupido Iwaizumi, sempre pronto a fare l’eroe. Sempre severo e rigido nella sua morale e tanto cretino da farsi sorprendere da uno schifosissimo kaiju. Ride piano, poi di cuore, tremando finché le risa si trasformano in un pianto che non ha inizio né fine, in una solitudine che lo divora e gli fa contorcere lo stomaco. Vomiterebbe se non lo avesse già fatto un paio di volte. Si stringe nella felpa blu di Iwaizumi e spera di annegare nel suo stesso dolore, di scomparire come Hajime fra le onde del mare e di ritrovarlo là sotto, protetto dei resti della loro bambina meccanica. Se chiude gli occhi se lo immagina ad aspettarlo fuori da scuola, in un’altra vita, offeso per il suo ritardo. Immagina i suoi baci e annaspa nel buio, brancola in una sofferenza densa e incolore che lo fa sentire minuscolo, piccolissimo, insignificante. Solo. Solo come non è mai stato.

_03._  
The thing I’m most afraid of is me.  
Of not knowing what I’m going to do.  
Of not knowing what I’m doing right now 

 

È una giornata tranquilla. Gli aerei di ricognizione sorvolano la cupola dello Shatterdome come enormi gabbiani, lasciandosi dietro scie di fumo che sembrano pennellate bianche nel cielo sgombro di nuvole. Hinata si allenta un poco la cravatta e osserva la gente riunirsi sull’enorme terrazzo che fa da eliporto della struttura. Al suo fianco Kageyama, immobile sulla sedia pieghevole nera, fissa le proprie ginocchia e pensa. Shouyou non sa a cosa pensi, ma gli posa una mano sulla spalla senza dire nulla. Va tutto bene, vuole dirgli, ma sono stati abbastanza l’uno nella testa dell’altro per sapere perfettamente quali sensazioni li animino.  
Quando la banda inizia a suonare tutto tace. Persino gli aerei si allontanano. Ushijima, diritto e impassibile sul palco che è stato allestito, si mette sull’attenti in un gesto che è strano vedergli compiere. Tutti gli rivolgono quel saluto, e il contrario è sempre una strana visione alla quale assistere.  
Lungo il corridoio che si è venuto a creare fra le sedie poste lì per l’occasione sfila una bara di legno scuro, tenuta sulle spalle dai tecnici del Cherry Bomb. Avanza lenta e solenne oltre gli sguardi dei presenti, delle nuove reclute, di chi con Iwaizumi ha condiviso il tavolo della mensa e consigli tecnici, insieme a qualche mano di poker. Quando arriva alle prime file tutti si voltano verso di essa e la salutano mettendosi sull’attenti, seguendola con lo sguardo.  
Dietro i sei in abiti scuri c’è Oikawa in alta uniforme bianca, quella che gli hanno dato quando si è diplomato all’accademia. Tiene il proprio casco da pilota fra le mani. La sua espressione composta spezza qualcosa dentro Sugawara, che serra le labbra per non lasciarsi scappare un singulto. Nessuno distoglie lo sguardo mentre la bara vuota viene posata fra decine di fiori diversi e tutti prendono posto nelle prime file. Nessuno si siede durante il discorso di Ushijima, ma i piloti neanche lo ascoltano. Rimangono in piedi fino alla fine, fin quando i colpi di fucile e la musica celebrano la morte nell’unico modo che conoscono: con il fragore della polvere da sparo.  
Oikawa lascia il suo posto e avanza fino alla bara. Sa che è vuota. Sa che l’oceano si è preso Hajime per sempre. Sa anche che a breve crollerà e non riuscirà a ritrovare i propri pezzi per un po’. Quindi prima che questo accada prende il suo casco e lo posa sul legno freddo, bacia il metallo della visiera e mormora un “addio” con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. Mormora il suo addio, e con l’assenza di Iwaizumi seppellisce una parte di se stesso. Si volta e percorre il corridoio di occhi che lo fissano a testa alta, nonostante le lacrime e i passi che lo portano lontano. Lontano, lontano, sempre più lontano. Lontano dall’unica cosa che ha sempre voluto e che ormai ha persa per sempre.

\-----

Odore di disinfettante e muffa. Il naso di Oikawa lo riconosce prima che possa farlo la sua mente. Il rumore di qualcosa che gocciola, una perdita in bagno probabilmente. Quello più lontano di porte pesanti che sbattono. Tooru analizza quei piccoli suoni ma non ha voglia di soffermarvisi più di tanto. È incredibilmente stanco e la sua testa fluttua leggera. Gli sembra che sia passata un’eternità dall’ultima volta che ha aperto gli occhi.  
Un movimento accanto a lui, troppo vicino e rumoroso, gli fa spalancare gli occhi di colpo. Deve inghiottire aria più volte per capire e perché il suo cervello riprenda a lavorare nella maniera giusta. Perché quello che si sta svegliando al suo fianco è indubbiamente Iwaizumi. Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan. Hajime. Hajimehajimehajimehajime-  
«Lo so il mio nome, che diamine. Non saranno nemmeno le sei» biascica con la voce impastata. Lui mormora e Oikawa si sente morire e bruciare gli occhi insieme, e Iwaizumi lo guarda tremare sconvolto senza sapere cosa o come abbia fatto a far crollare Oikawa Tooru rimproverandolo in quel modo che non è nemmeno paragonabile alle solite sfuriate.  
«Oikawa, che hai? Ti fa male qualcosa? Senti dolore?»  
Sì, a Oikawa fa male dappertutto. Gli fa male socchiudere gli occhi e vedere Hajime sprofondare fra le onde, ricordare il peso dell’assenza, il dolore che lo azzanna al petto e gli chiude la gola. Gli fa male e non riesce a parlare tanto soffoca nell’averlo accanto, nel realizzare che l’ha soltanto immaginato. L’ha sognato. È così stupido e terribile che gli servono dieci minuti e gli abbracci di Iwaizumi prima che riesca a spiegare vagamente quale orribile tiro mancino gli abbia giocato il proprio subconscio. Nemmeno lo prende in giro Iwaizumi tanto lo vede scosso, l’espressione terrorizzata di chi è stato all’inferno ed è appena tornato indietro.  
Non sa dove finisca il sogno e dove cominci la realtà.  
«Non vado da nessuna parte, ok? Non ti lascio da solo.»  
E Tooru ha ancora gli occhi rossi quando lo guarda e si stringe contro di lui, gli tocca le guance e le mani per essere sicuro che sia davvero quella la realtà. Rimpiazza i dolorosi ricordi del sogno con quelli più reali e intensi dei baci di Hajime, del suo odore, della sua voce che lo rassicura. Se lo tiene stretto fra le braccia per paura che gli scappi, che qualcosa se lo porti via.  
«Non ti lascio.»  
«Non prometterlo. Fallo.»  
Iwaizumi annuisce e gli accarezza i capelli con una mano. Non dice altro, ma resta lì a rassicurarlo. Prende il posto del fantasma che abita i sogni di Tooru.  
Fino al prossimo allarme.


End file.
